cartoonnetworkfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Zwariowane melodie
Stany Zjednoczone |Oryginalny język = angielski |Główne role = |Liczba odcinków = 1040 |Liczba serii = |Nagrody = |Produkcja = Warner Bros. |Reżyseria = |Scenariusz = |Muzyka = |Czas trwania odcinka = 7 min. |Stacja telewizyjna =Cartoon Network Boomerang |Kraj oryginalnej emisji =Stany Zjednoczone |Lata emisji = Cartoon Network: 2000-2006 Boomerang: od 2005 do 2015 roku |Data premiery = 1929 |Status =zakończony |Od lat=7/12 }} Zwariowane melodie (ang. Looney Tunes lub Merrie Melodies, 1929-1969) – seria krótkich, animowanych filmów, produkowana przez wytwórnię Warner Bros. Kreskówki te opowiadają o przygodach królika Bugsa, kaczora Daffy’ego, kota Sylwestra, ptaszka Tweety’ego, myśliwego Elmera, Diabła Tasmańskiego Taza, Kojota i Strusia Pędziwiatra, Pirata Sama, Babci oraz innych postaci. Bohaterowie Pierwszoplanowi * Królik Bugs (ang. Bugs Bunny) – szary, sprytny królik, który lubi jeść marchewkę. Zawsze, kogo spotka, pyta: Co jest doktorku? (ang. What’s Up Doc?) * Kaczor Daffy (ang. Daffy Duck) – czarny kaczor z białą opaską na szyi. Z reguły ktoś chce go upolować, a on próbuje pozbyć się królika. Jedno z jego słynnych tekstów, to np. gdy Bugs go wykiwa i zostaje postrzelony przez Elmera, często mówi do Bugsa „Jesssteś podły!” (ang. You’re dessthpicable!). * Prosiak Porky (ang. Porky Pig) – różowy prosiak. Zawsze się jąka np. Na-nazywam się P-Porky. Często występuje również w zakończeniu, wypowiadając słynne I to-i to-i to by było na tyle (ang. Th-th-th-that’s all, folks!). * Elmer Fudd – łysy myśliwy z wadą wymowy (nie potrafi mówić litery „r” – zamiast niej mówi „ł”, np. Cii, bądźcie bałdzo, bałdzo cicho. Poluję na kłóliki, a na koniec jego słynny śmiech). Zawsze chce upolować królika i kaczora. * Yosemite Sam – kowboj, który nie zdejmuje kapelusza, a także pirat uwielbiający zakopane skarby. Podobnie jak Elmer, Sam jest zbójnikiem i nie cierpi królików, stąd nazywa często Bugsa „sierściuchem w natkę szarpanym”. * Sylwester (ang. Sylvester) – miły, czarno-biały „kotecek”. Zawsze chce zjeść Speedy’ego i Tweety’ego. Bardzo sepleni. Jego słynne powiedzonko to „A niech to szuszeł sztrzeli!” (ang. Sufferin' saccotash!). * Kanarek Tweety (ang. Tweety Bird) – słodki, żółty, trochę sepleniący kanarek. Gdy spotyka kota, mówi: Zdawało mi się, ze widziałem kotecka. Dobze mi się zdawało. Widziałem kotecka (ang. I tawt I taw a putty tat. I did, I did taw a putty tat.). * Wiluś E. Kojot i Struś Pędziwiatr (ang. Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner) – Wiluś E. Kojot przedstawia się jako geniusz. Jest bardzo głodny i chce upolować strusia. Mieszka na pustyni. Wykorzystuje przy tym przeróżne wynalazki dostarczane przez firmę ACME. Struś Pędziwiatr jest najszybszym strusiem świata. Ulubione danie kojota. * Pepé Le Swąd (ang. Pepé Le Pew) – czarno-biały, romantyczny skunks z Paryża. Podkochuje się w skunksiczkach oraz kotkach z domalowanymi paskami. * Kurak Leghorn (ang. Foghorn Leghorn) to kogut będący szefem stada kur. Lubi dokuczać Psu. Mówi z południowym akcentem i ciągle mówi „ten tego, ten tego”. * Pies – mieszka w budzie i jest dręczony przez Kuraka. * Jastrząbek Henry – wygląda na małego brązowego kurczaczka, ale chce zjeść Kuraka, często go nazywa Hałaśliwym pajacem. * Speedy Gonzales – najszybsza mysz w całym Meksyku. * Marsjanin Marvin (ang. Marvin the Martian) – marsjanin, noszący wielki hełm i tenisówki. Pragnie zniszczyć świat z wielu różnych powodów. Łatwo się denerwuje. * Diabeł Tasmański (ang. Tasmanian Devil) – niepohamowany diabeł, który wiruje jak tornado. Jest bardzo głodny. Spotykają go królik i kaczor. * Sylwester Junior – syn Sylwestra. Często się wstydzi swojego ojca, gdy mu coś nie wychodzi i chowa głowę w papierowej torbie. * Króliczka Lola (ang. Lola Bunny) – kremowoskóra króliczka, podobnie jak Bugs uwielbia marchewkę. Jest sympatią Bugsa. Pojawia się po raz pierwszy w filmie Kosmiczny mecz. Emisja w Polsce * TVP1 ** Królik Bugs przedstawia (lektor) – 4 grudnia 1979 - 1980 r., ponowna emisja 1991-1992 * Canal+, Canal+ Film Canal+ Sport ** Zwariowane melodie od 1948 r. (stary dubbing na zlecenie Canal+) (w ramach programu Diabelski Młyn) – kwiecień 1995 - 3 marca 2007 r. ** kreskówki ze Strusiem Pędziwiatrem (1949-1966) (bez tłumacza) (w ramach programu Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny) – kwiecień 1995 ** Zwariowane melodie do 1948 r. (w ramach programu Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny) – kwiecień 1997 - 31 sierpnia 1998 r. ** Film Kaczor Daffy na fantastycznej wyspie (stary dubbing) – 1 czerwca 1995 r. ** Film Królik Bugs przedstawia (stary dubbing) - 31 sierpnia 1995 r. ** Odcinek specjalny Walentynkowy Królik Bugs - 14 lutego 1996 r. ** Odcinek specjalny Wielkanocny show Kaczora Daffy'ego - 5 kwietnia 1996 r. ** Odcinek specjalny Bugs Bunny specjalnie na Dzień Matki - 26 maja 1996 r. ** Odcinek specjalny Opowieść wigilijna Królika Bugsa - 24 grudnia 1996 r. * Polska Telewizja Kablowa 2 ** Królik, Struś i ferajna (lektor) – 1997 r. * TVP2 ** Film Kaczor Daffy: Fantastyczna wyspa (stary dubbing) – 31 grudnia 1997 r. * Cartoon Network ** kreskówki ze Strusiem Pędziwiatrem (1949-1966) (bez tłumacza) – 1 września 1998 - 1999, powtórka ok. 2006 r. ** Zwariowane melodie do 1948 r. – 4 września 2000 – 4 stycznia 2009 r. ** Film Królik Bugs i Struś Pędziwiatr: Szalony pościg – 2002 r. ** Film Zbzikowany świat filmu Królika Bugsa (nowy dubbing) – 2002 r. ** Film Kaczor Daffy: Fantastyczna wyspa (nowy dubbing) – 6 sierpnia 2005 r. ** Film Królik Bugs: 1001 króliczych opowiastek – 26 grudnia 2007 r. * Boomerang ** Zwariowane melodie do 1948 r. – 5 czerwca 2005 r. ** Film Kaczor Daffy: Fantastyczna wyspa (nowy dubbing) – 5 listopada 2011 r. * TV Puls ** Film Królik Bugs i Struś Pędziwiatr: Szalony pościg – 25 grudnia 2007 r. ** Film Kaczor Daffy: Fantastyczna wyspa (nowy dubbing) – 25 grudnia 2007 r. ** Film Królik Bugs: 1001 króliczych opowiastek – 26 grudnia 2007 r. ** Film Zbzikowany świat filmu Królika Bugsa (nowy dubbing) – 9 marca 2008 r. ** Film Tweety: Wielka podróż – 11 maja 2008 r. ** Zwariowane melodie do 1948 r. – 5 września 2011 r. ** Zwariowane melodie od 1948 r. (stary i nowy dubbing) – 13 października 2011 r. * TV Puls 2 ** Zwariowane melodie do 1948 r. – 3 czerwca 2013 r. ** Zwariowane melodie od 1948 r. (stary i nowy dubbing) – 25 czerwca 2013 r. Zwariowane melodie na początku można było oglądać na kanale TVP1 w programie Królik Bugs przedstawia z lektorem. Premiera programu nastąpiła 4 grudnia 1979 r. i można było go ponownie obejrzeć na tym samym kanale w latach 1991-1992 i 1994 r.. Serial pojawił się też na kanale drugim Polskiej Telewizji Kablowej w 1996 r. pod tytułem Królik, Struś i ferajna. Zwariowane melodie jako oddzielne kreskówki pojawiły się najpierw z lektorem na wydaniach VHS dystrybuowanych przez ITI Home Video w latach 1985-1990. W polskiej telewizji i z dubbingiem Zwariowane melodie po raz pierwszy pojawiły się w Canal+ w kwietniu 1995 r. Na początku były to kreskówki wydane od 1948 r. (bezpośrednio należące do Warner Bros.), których emisja trwała do 3 marca 2007 r. W 1993 r. do Polski wszedł nowy polski dystrybutor filmów Warner Home Video, Warner Bros. Poland, odpowiedzialny m.in. za zatwierdzenie oficjalnej polskiej obsady do Zwariowanych melodii i zlecenie dubbingu do nowych wydań VHS i DVD ze Zwariowanymi melodiami. Po upadku spółki od 31 lipca 2007 r. działalność jej kontynuuje spółka Galapagos. Canal+ potem zleciło również posiadający już oficjalnie zatwierdzoną przez Warner Bros. polską obsadę, dubbing do pozostałych kolorowych Zwariowanych melodii wydanych do 1948 r., które dawniej Warner Bros. sprzedało do biblioteki filmowej Associated Artists Productions, obecnie będącej własnością Turner Entertainment (właściciela kanałów Cartoon Network i Boomerang). Kreskówki te Canal+ emitował w blokach Diabelski Młyn i Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny w latach 1997-1998. Od 4 września 2000 r. emisja Zwariowanych melodii sprzed 1948 r. została przeniesiona do nowego kanału Cartoon Network przeznaczonego dla polskich widzów, gdzie trwała tam aż do 2009 r. 5 czerwca 2005 r. Zwariowane melodie sprzed 1948 r. pojawiły się także na nowym siostrzanym kanale polskiego Cartoon Network, Boomerangu. Również od czasu wydania w Polsce serii DVD Looney Tunes Złota Kolekcja Cartoon Network i Boomerang zastępują obraz do niektórych kreskówek odnowionymi wersjami z tychże wydań DVD. Na Cartoon Network w latach 1999-2006 emitowane były też w oddzielnym programie kreskówki ze Strusiem Pędziwiatrem, jednak ten program nie posiadał żadnego polskiego tłumacza, głównie z uwagi na to, że nie było żadnych dialogów. Kreskówki te w podobny sposób leciały również wcześniej na Canal+ w bloku Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny w 1995 r. Poza krótkometrażowymi kreskówkami były też emitowane filmy pełnometrażowe z postaciami ze Zwariowanych melodii, m.in. na Canal+, TVP2, TVN, Cartoon Network, Boomerangu oraz TV Puls. Od 5 września 2011 TV Puls emitował kreskówki Warner Bros. wydane przed i po 1948 r. (zarówno ze starym, jak i nowym dubbingiem), a także te pochodzące ze Złotej Kolekcji Looney Tunes, jednak emisja ta trwała do 2012 r. Po około roku nieobecności Zwariowane melodie powróciły do TV Puls 2. Również TV Puls i TV Puls 2 emitują dwie kreskówki odnowione w ramach DVD Złota Kolekcja Looney Tunes. Od października 2013 r. na kanale Boomerang niektóre kreskówki Zwariowanych Melodii, emitowane są z wyciętymi scenami. Spis odcinków Odcinek pilotowy * Bosko, The Talk-Ink Kid Lata 30. 1930 * Sinkin' in the Bathtub * Congo Jazz * Hold Anything * The Booze Hangs Hight * Box Car Blues 1931 * Big Man from the North * Ain't Nature Grand! * Ups N' Downs * Dumb Patrol * Yodeling Yokels * Bosko's Holiday * The Tree's Knees * Lady, Play Your Mandolin! * Smile, Darn Ya, Smile * Bosko Shipwrecked! * One More Time * Bosko the Doughboy * You Don't Know What You're Doin' * Bosko's Soda Mountain * Hitting the Trail for Hallelujah Land * Bosko's Fox Hunt * Red-Headed Baby 1932 * Bosko at the Zoo * Pogański księżyc, czyli hawajska serenada * Battling Bosko * Freddy The Freshman * Big-Hearted Bosko * Crosby, Columbo i Vallee, czyli piosenka indiańska * Goopy Geer * Bosko and Bruno * Jeszcze raz, czyli piosenka o potwórce * Księżyc dla dwojga * Bosko's Dog Race * The Queen Was in the Parlor * Bosko at the Beach * I Love a Parade * Bosko's Store * Bosko the Lumberjack * You'e Too Careless with Your Kisses! * Ride Him, Bosko * I Wish I Had Wings * Bosko the Drawback * A Great Big Bunch of You * Bosko's Dizzy Date * Three's Crowd * Bosko's Woodland Daze 1933 * Szanta, w której mieszka Święty Mikołaj * Bosko in Dutch * Jeden krok wokół cienia, czyli chińska ballada * Bosko in Person * Young and Healthly * Bosko the Speed King * The Organ Grinder * Bosko's Knight-Mare * Obudź we mnie Cygana * Bosko the Sheep-Herder * I Like Music Mountain * Beau Bosko * Shuffle Off to Buffalo * Bosko's Mechanical Man * Pan Łyżeczko porwał Pannę Talerzynkę * Bosko the Musketeer * We're in the Money * Bosko's Picture Show * Buddy' Day Off * I've Got to Sing a Torch Song * Buddy's Beer Garden * Buddy's Show Boat * Sittin' on a Backyard Fence 1934 * Buddy the Gob * Pettin' in the Park * Motel młodej pary * Buddy and Towser * Piękna i Bestia * Buddy's Garage * Those Were Wonderfull Days * Buddy's Trolley Troubles * Goin' to Heaven on a Mule * Buddy of the Apes * How Do I Know It's Sunday * Buddy's Bearcats * Why Do I Dream Those Dreams * Buddy's Circus * The Miller's Daughter * Buddy the Detective * Viva Buddy * Shake Your Powder Puff * Rhythm in the Bow * Buddy the Woodsman * Those Beautiful Dames * Buddy's Adentures * Twoje serce pika, czyli muzykalne zwierzęta * Buddy the Dentist 1935 * Buddy of the Legion * Mr. and Mrs. Is the Name * Wiejski królik * Buddy's Theatre * Nie mam kapelusza, czyli parada młodych talentów * Buddy's Pony Express * Along Flirtation Walk * Buddy in Africa * Mój zielony kapelusz * Buddy's Lost World * Into Your Dance * Buddy's Bug Hunt * The Country Mouse * Buddy Steps Out * Wesoły poczciwiec * Buddy the Gee Man * Dama w czerwieni * A Cartoonist's Nightmare * Hollywoodzkie wygłupy * Holenderski talerzyk * Gold Diggers of '49 * Figlarne plakaty * The Fire Alarm * Parada kwiatów 1936 * Plane Dippy * Chcę się bawić w dom * The Phantom Ship * Powrót kociej mamy * Boom Boom * Gdzie jest panna Gloria? * The Blow Out * I'm a Big Shot Now * Westward Whoa * Niech będę to ja * I'd Love to Take Orders From You * Fish Tales * Bingo Muchocubana * Shanghaied Shipmates * When I Yoo Hoo * Porky's Pet * Kocham jazzować * Porky the Rain-Maker * Sunday Go to Meetin' Time * Porky's Poultry Plant * Ścielę się do raciczek, Madame * Porky's Moving Day * Toy Town Hall * Milk and Money * Boulevardier from the Bronx * Nie podglądaj, czyli walentynkowe szaleństwo * Little Beau Porky * Kokosowy gaik * The Village Smithy * Porky in the North Woods 1937 * He Was Her Man * Porky the Wrestler * Żarłoczny jak prosię * Porky's Road Race * Picador Porky * Moje oczy widzą tylko twój dzióbek * Cwaniak ze skrzypeczkami * Porky's Romance * Ona była córką akrobaty, czyli Ale Kino! * Polowanie na kaczki * Gdy kot śpi, myszy harcują * Porky and Gabby * Clean Pastures * Uncle Tom's Bungalow * Porky's Building * Rewia samochodowa * Sweet Sioux * Porky's Super Service * Chłopek-Roztropek znowu w siodle * Porky's Badtime Story * Wystrzałowy strusiek, albo parafraza refrenu piosenki * Pociąg Porky'ego * A Sunbonnet Blue * Szybki zarobek * O pogodzie mowa * Ogród Porky'ego * Psie popisy * Zostanę marynarzem * Rover's Rival * Mysz kłamczucha * The Case of the Stuttering Pig * Czerwony Kapturek * Porky's Double Trouble * Las, gdzie pełno tam kukułek * Porky's Hero Agency * September in the Rain 1938 * Kaczor Daffy i Chłopek-roztropek * Porky's Poppa * My Little Buckeroo * Porky at the Crocadero * Jungle Jitters * What Price Porky * Zakichany doktor Łasica * Porky's Phoney Express * Jak się wykluwa gwiazda? * Porky's Five and Ten * Parada pingwinów * Porky's Hare Hunt * Gdy lato się skończyło * Injun Trouble * The Isle of Pingo-Pongo * Porky the Fireman * Kocia muzyka * Porky's Party * Swingujące książki * Miłość i zło * Porky's Spring Planting * Kopciuszek i Książę Świrusek * Porky & Daffy * The Major Lied 'Til Dawn * Wholly Smoke * Cudowna lampa Aladyna * Szaleństwo na lodzie * Wojna o miedzę * Świnka w Wariatkowie * Mały Pancho Vanilla * Porky's Naughty Nephew * Johnny Smith i Pocahontas * Porky in Egypt * Jesteś Edukacją * Nocny stróż * Doktor Daffy * Kaczor Daffy w Hollywood * Porky the Gob * Znokautuj mnie * Gdzie myszy harcują 1939 * The Lone Stranger and Porky * Pies w pogoni za nowoczesnością * It's an Ill Wind * Hamletyczny wieczór teatralny * Robin Hood czyni dobrze * Porky's Tire Trouble * Gorączka złota * Porky's Movie Mystery * Dzień w Zoo * Prest-O Change-O * Chicken Jitters * Skazani na kratki i pasiaki * Kaczor Daffy i dinozaur * Biszkopcik Porky'ego * Zbiry o zakazanych gębach * Kristopher Kolombus, Jr. * Kuracja Smarkasia * Bigband kolejowych trampów * Polar Pals * Wierzcie lub nie * Scalp Trouble * Gwiaździsty sztandar * Porky's Picnic * Niebezpieczny Dan McFiś * Kraina bałwanów * Wise Quacks * Kopnięty w marchewę * Objazdówka po Ameryce * Porky's Hotel * Mój brat szczur * Sioux Me * Jeepers Creepers * Land of the Midnight Fun * Naughty Neighbors * Mały myśliwy * Brzydkie żółwiątko * Rybo-peja * Pied Piper Porky * Akademia złoczyńców * Porky the Giant Killer * Smarkaś i mól książkowy * Kinomaniak * Pokopany świat futbolu * Ciekawski szczeniak Lata 40. 1940 * Porky's Last Stand * The Early Worm Gets the Bird * Africa Squeaks * The Mighty Hunters * Skok Alibaby * Pracowici piekarze * Aparat fotograficzny Elmera * Pilgrim Porky * Poznaj przyrodę Ameryki * Confederate Honey * Slap-Happy Pappy * Misiowa opowieść * The Hardship of Miles Standish * Porky's Poor Fish * Smarkaś na łonie natury * Urodzony aktor * Przegląd wierszyków Mateczki Gąski * The Chewin' Bruin * Tomcio Paluch w tarapatach * Współczesny cyrk * Porky's Baseball Broadcast * Mysz pleciuga * Kolekcjoner jaj * Gonić króliczka * Zatrudnię ducha * Patient Porky * Bohaterowie przestworzy * Malibu Beach Party * Calling Dr. Porky * Stremowane pieski * Prehistoric Porky * Niezapomniane święta * Dobranoc Elmerku * The Sour Puss * Dzika natura * Pora spać, Smarkasiu * Porky's Hired Hand * Polowanie na lisa * Spokojny torreador * Kup, patrz i słuchaj 1941 * Pupilek Elmera * Porky's Snooze Reel * The Fighting 69th ½ * Jak Smarkaś przydzwonił kotu * The Haunted Mouse * Uciekła mi przepióreczka * Historia kota * Joe Glow, the Firefly 1942 * Hop Siup, Mniam Mniam * Porky's Pastry Pirates * Ptasi hokus-pokus..., co zostało udowodnione * Hawajskie harce 1943 * Coal Black and de Sebben Dwarfs * Czardasz i wieprzowinka 1944 1945 1946 1947 * Ten pieje kto pieje ostatni 1948 * Wymarzone gorylątko * Two Gophers From Texas * Pióropusz i królicza twarz * Co cię gryzie, misiaczku? * Tu nocował Kaczor Daffy * Kmiotek, bubek i słodki dzióbek * Zaułek kociej muzyki * Widziałem kotecka * Królicza piącha * Skacz, patrz i słuchaj * Nothing but the Tooth * Królik korsarz * Królik Bugs znowu w akcji * Kukuryku na grzechotniku * Feralna niańka * Pancerz ze skorupki * Nieziemski królik * Kogut Daffy * Dough Ray Me-Ow * Królik doświadczalny * Szkodnik, który wpadał na obiad * Królicze amory * Zapach dnia * Być Kurakiem * Królik i lampa Aladyna * Unikatowy Daffy * Kot czy kotek * Namolny sprzedawca * Riff Raffy Daffy * Królik w Szkocji * Przestraszyć kota 1949 * Upiorna sierotka * Poszukiwacz talentów * Miejski cwaniaczek * Australijska mysz Lata 50. 1950 * Nie ma to jak w gniazdku 1951 1952 1953 1954 1955 * Żabi wieczór 1956 1957 1958 * Tylko nie pod siekierę 1959 Lata 60. 1960 * Fastest with the Mostest * Horse Hare * Wild Wild World * Złotomysia i trzy koty * Wywiad z królikiem * To cię wyczuje * Tweety w skórze Hyde'a * Rabbit's Feat * Skaut Du-Dy-Du * Mysz i ogród * Zwarte, puszyste i gotowe * Mysie szaleństwa * Duże pieniądze * Wakacje na południu * Podskakująca ofiara * Podróże koteczka * Pies, który wszedł na górę * Wysoka nutka * Kosmiczna marchewa 1961 * Cannery Woe * Śmiganie i sapanie * Szczęśliwy dzień * Mysz z ulicy 57-ej * Zniszczyć małego * Birds of a Father * Wspólnicy mimo woli * Antypatyczny śniegun i królik * Poślizg z upadkiem * Powiew miłości * Buntownik bez rodowodu * Compressed Hare * Szczurołap z Gwadelupy * Prince Violent * Zajazd na zajazd * What's My Lion? * Uważaj na klakson * Ostatni głodomór * Nelly's Folly 1962 * Walka o wodę * A Sheep in the Deep * Przejechać się na rybach * Kwakodyle łzy * Crow's Feat * Meksykańska biesiada * Przygody Strusia Pędziwiatra * Diabeski przysmak * Wysokie loty * The Slick Chick * Luwrze, wróć do mnie! * Pieniądze żoneczki * Klatka odrzutowa * Kwoka amator * Good Noose * Królik a la król * Marsjanin w Georgii 1963 * Byłem Tomciem Paluchem * Nieczysta sprawa * Łatwy kaczy pieniądz * Za milion dolarów * Mexican Cat Dance * Teraz wysłuchaj tego * Zawodowcy * Cały ten pośpiech * Kłopoty Banty'ego * Kot w sosie chili * Nierozerwalni * Aqua Duck * Szalony jak marsjański królik * Problemy z mieszkaniem * Droga do Transylwanii * Trąbić czy nie trąbić 1964 * Patrol * Meldunek do Generała Graciasa * Bartłomiej - pies na koła * Koci psychoanalityk * Doktor Diabeł i Pan Bugs * Nuts and Volts * Kaczor w zimie * War and Pieces * Hawajskie harce * Wilk w króliczej skórze * Señorella and the Glass Huarache * Kryjówka Pancha * Polowanie z sokołem 1965 * Zip-Zip-Hooray * Mysz w domu nie wadzi nikomu * Zawzięty kocur * Road Runner a Go-Go * Szalony pościg * Moby Duck * Pojedynek na kule * Well Worn Daffy * Postrzelony kaczor * Huzia na babcię * Pędząca ruletka * Pędź jak wiatr, słodki struśku * Herbatka z susłami * Tired and Feathered * Oberwać kamieniem * Chili Corn Corny * Just Plane Beep * Hairied and Hurried * Gazu przyjacielu * Pirat drogowy * Chaser on the Rocks 1966 * Kosmiczny kaczor * Shot and Bothered * Sposób na strusia * Muchos Locos * Solidny kojot * Mexican Mousepiece * Kłopoty ze strusiem * Daffy do wynajęcia * A-Haunting We Will Go * Snow Excuse * A Squeak in the Deep * Feather Finger * Swing Ding Amigo * Sugar and Spies * Smak kocimiętki 1967 * Obiad Daffy'ego * Kaczor tropiciel * The Music Mice-Tro * The Spy Swatter * Speedy Ghost to Town * Rodent to Stardom * Go Away Stowaway * Cool Cat * Merlin - Magiczna Mysz * Fiesta niespodzianka 1968 * Hocus Pocus Pow Wow * Norman Normalny * Big Game Haunt * Skyscraper Caper * Hippydrome Tiger * Feud with a Dude * See Ya Later Gladiator * 3 Ring Wing Ding * Flying Circus * Bunny i Claude * Chimp i Zee 1969 * The Great Carrot Train Robbery * Fistic Mystic * Rabbit Stew and Rabbits Too * Shamrock and Roll * Wrobiony w balona * Injun Trouble Od 1979 roku * Opowieść wigilijna Bugsa * Freeze Frame * Diabełek na Gwiazdkę * The Chocolate Chase * Daffy Flies North * The Yolk's on You * Portret króliczka z czasów młodości * Kosmiczna historia * Soup or Sonic * Kaczki Spryciarze z 24½ wieku * The Duxorcist * Noc żywej kaczki * Królik bileter * Królicze gagi * Rydwany ogonów * Skarb Filmy pełnometrażowe Odcinki specjalne Ciekawostki * Zwariowane melodie zostały (prawdopodobnie) zdubbingowane w 11 językach: angielskim, niemieckim, polskim, czeskim, bośniackim, francuskim, hiszpańskim, portugalskim, włoskim, tureckim oraz chorwackim (w tym również w dwóch wersjach hiszpańskiego i portugalskiego, czyli europejskich i latynoamerykańskich). * Niektóre kreskówki z lat 50. są tytułowane jako Merrie Melodies w czołówce, ale w tyłówce jako Looney Tunes. Tak samo miało sprawa z odcinkami z serii z Looney Tunes, a outro było tytułowane jako Merrie Melodies. Kategoria:Seriale Kategoria:Seriale animowane Kategoria:Zwariowane melodie Kategoria:Produkcje Warner Brothers